justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Firework
"Firework" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance 2 (as a free DLC), ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''/Best Of ''and ''Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs. Dancer The dancer is wearing a blue romper with purple stars. She is wearing a wristband that is light blue and a bow and wedges that are also light blue. Her hair is color lavender. Remake In her remake, she looks slightly realistic, but her outfit is still in the same colors. Firework coach 1 small.png|Original Firework coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is an amusement park with many fireworks of different light colors. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves 'in the routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Point your right hand to the screen when "Baby, you're a firework" is sung. Firework GMs.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups * Are You Gonna Go My Way (JD3) * Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) * (I've Had) The Time of my Life (JD4) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) * Crucified (JD4) * I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) * Pound The Alarm (JD2014) * Ghostbusters (JD2014) * I Will Survive (JD2014) * Just a Gigolo (JD2014) * Birthday '(Best Of Katy) '(JD2015) * Never Can Say Goodbye '(Best of JD2) (JD2015) Captions The dancer appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Circle The Stars * Over You * Rainbow * Shoot The Sky * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Why Me Trivia *This is the second song by Katy Perry in the Just Dance Series, along with Hot N Cold, California Gurls, Teenage Dream, E.T., Part of Me, I Kissed a Girl,'' Roar, ''Waking Up in Vegas, Birthday and Dark Horse. *This is also the first free DLC by Katy Perry; the second is Roar on Just Dance 2014. **However, this song is the only one to not return as a paid DLC. *This is the only song in Best Of and Greatest Hits to have its difficulty and effort raised. *The difficulty and effort on the Wii version of Greatest Hits didn't change. * Many colors of fireworks appeared in the beginning in the Just Dance: Greatest Hits version, while on the Just Dance 2, only a few colors appeared. * This is the first DLC to be free. The others are ''Roar'' and ''The World is Ours'' from Just Dance 2014 with ''Break Free'' and [[Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)]] from Just Dance 2015. * Her ribbon is green instead of light blue in the Summer Party and Best Of cover. * Her Just Dance 2015 avatar is used by Aurélie Sériné. * The dancer has a completely altered color scheme in the Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with [[Hey Ya|''Hey Ya]], ''TiK ToK'', P1 from ''Girlfriend'', and P1 from ''Jump''. ** However, the only thing that is altered about P1 from Jump is his glove color. * In the beta version, her glove was on the left side. * The coach looks similar to ''Toxic''. * At the time of the game's release, Katy Perry invited Just Dancers to submit their dances to the routine for a chance to win VIP tickets to her concert. Gallery FireworkAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 Firework.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Firework-0.png|''Just Dance 2'' bubble firework 2.jpg|JDNow Menu Pic Firework Pictos.png|Pictograms Fireworkjd2.jpg|Firework firewok jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up Background fireback.jpg|The background for the song Fireworksqa.png|Just Dance 3 DLC Icon Videos File:Katy Perry - Firework File:Just Dance 2 - Firework - Just Dance Your Way to Katy Perry Contest File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_Firework,_Katy_Perry_(Solo)_5* File:Firework_-_Katy_Perry_Just_Dance_Greatest_Hits-0 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Free Downloadables Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Downgrade Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party